


Finding him

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had to be a way; Lysander could not be lost to him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding him

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : Trace  
>  **Warnings** : Incest (naturally), slash (of course), angst, frottage.  
> These characters belong to JK Rowling.

Lorcan pulled the maps towards him and, muttering the ancient incantation, he sprinkled on the powdered bone. Painstakingly, he ran his wand over every square millimeter of the parchment but there was no response. Sleepless as dawn rose, he went back to his parents' bookshelf. He opened the next old text at the index and looked under 'tracing lost persons'. 

There had to be a way; Lysander could not be lost to him forever.

Following a lifetime of touches and light glances, he had finally climbed into his twin's bed. Lysander had woken and smiled. He had opened his arms in welcome. Their touches were careful at first, until the heat of long-pent lust drove them to tear and bite, to grab and scratch. Their mouths kissed, hips ground against each other, sweat mingled, moans harmonised. Lorcan woke the next morning sticky and alone.

He could not accept that Lysander had gone away permanently. He was only waiting, or thinking, and surely he meant to come back. Just in case, though, Lorcan needed to find him. He needed to tell him that he loved him and that everything was going to be all right. There had to be a way to locate him. 

Lorcan could not give up the search; if he ever stopped believing that they would be together one day then his heart would break and he would die.


End file.
